Lo supe despues
by Naked Angel
Summary: Un amor y muchas mentiras tras el. Sakura necesita consejos y compañia, y nadie mejoe que su amigo de toda la vida, Sai. Two-Shot AU SaiSaku


Disclaimer estándar aplicado.

----------------------------------

Sakura empujo la puerta sin llamar y entro a la sala como un huracán. Freno inmediatamente al ver a Hinata, que se hallaba al otro lado del cristal. Avanzo y se le quedo mirando.

-Que ocurre, Hinata? Al regresar a casa escuche el mensaje que me dejaste en la maquina contestadora-

-P-Pasa y siéntate-Replico Hinata inmutable-N-No me ocurre nada momentáneo-añadió-, es algo que ve-vengo observando desde hace bastante tiempo. Toma asiento y ponte cómoda. Lo que tengo que decirte creo que entra en uno de mis deberes como cuñada, por otra parte, no deseo en modo alguno que Naruto, tu hermano, se entere de todo cuanto quiero decirte. Las cosas han ocurrido por casualidad y las casualidades, a veces implican una traición, una revelación inadecuada o mil secretos que se quieren tener ocultos-

-No se adonde va todo esto-Exclamo la joven pelirrosada, a la vez que se dejaba caer en un sofá y estiraba las manos a lo largo del cuerpo.

-Veras, Sakura-chan. Cuando cerramos la clínica ayer, yo preferí venirme a casa para preparar la comida, pero Naruto-kun dijo que se iba al cine y se fue. Al regreso, y cuando nos hallábamos comiendo uno al lado del otro, me comento que acababa de verte.

-Donde, Hinata?-Pregunto Sakura, bastante desconcertada.

-A la salida del cine-

-No fui al cine, Hinata. Cuando deje tu clínica me dolía demasiado el diente para irme al cine. Me fui directamente a mi casa, y cuando me paso la molestia, subí a ver a Sai, comí con el y regrese a casa a las 11 de la noche y, por supuesto, no volví a salir-

-Allí esta el asunto-Dijo Hinata levantándose y quedando la mesa en medio de ambas-Naruto-kun dio por hecho que eras tu, pero le extraño que llevaras a tres niños a tu lado y si creyó identificarte fue porque tu jefe acompañaba a la persona que no vio bien. Y dio por hecho que eras tú-

Sakura tenso el busto. De repente, su rostro algo sonrosado quedo pálido como la pared; había un temblor convulso en su boca, y los ojos jades miraban a su cuñada con desconcierto y a la vez con temor, al menos eso creyó entender la Hyuuga.

-No era yo…-

-¿Lo vez? Por eso te he llamado. Al menos, es necesario que sepas que Sasuke Uchiha estaba ayer en el cien con otra mujer y tres niños. ¿No te hace eso pensar en algo raro?

De súbito, Sakura se tapo la cara con las manos y Hinata hizo una pregunta que estremeció a la muchacha:

-T-Tu lo sabias, ¿verdad?-

La voz de la Haruno salio atragantada.

-Lo supe después, Hinata-chan-

-Nunca entenderé que te hayas quedado aquí, que tengas 22 años, que seas licenciada en idiomas y conozcas cinco o seis, seas medica, y pierdas el tiempo como secretaria de un tipo así-

-¡Hinata!-

-L-Lo se, nunca fui tan dura para expresarte lo que siento, siempre me ha costado hacerlo, pero tengo que confesar que lo sentí desde el primer día en que me hablaste de tu relación con el, y ahora resulta que esta casado, que es padre de familia y me dices que eso lo supiste después, después que te sedujo, te convenció y te poseyó…-

Sakura sabia que llorar no era su debilidad, pero en aquel instante las lágrimas asomaron a sus pupilas.

La peliazul se levanto, puso una mano en el hombro de su cuñada y dijo muy suavemente, denotando en aquellas palabras y en el acento que las pronunciaba, una gran ternura.

-T-Tengo que hablarte así, Sakura-chan, aun estas a tiempo, u-un relación sexual mas o menos es fácil de superar, lo que ya no es tan fácil de superar son los sen-sentimientos. E-El hecho de que te haya engañado es suficiente para que le desprecies; tienes demasiado talento y estudios muy amplios que has adquirido fuera de aquí, y lo lógico es que te vayas a otro lugar o al fin del mundo y no que seas la secretaria de un tipo como ese. P-Perdona que te habla si, n-ni yo misma sabia que podía hablar tanto, pero se lo mucho que te quiere tu hermano y me ha transmitido ese cariño, aunque yo ya te quería desde antes. P-Por otra parte, los años que viviste con nosotros despertaron en mi una gran ternura hacia tu persona, te considero noble, inteligente, linda de verdad y tan joven…que un petimetre cargado de dinero te haya engañado no se lo voy a perdonar en toda mi-mi vida-

…

La joven pelirrosa se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se fue levantando poco a poco. Era esbelta, de cabello extrañamente rosa, formando una melena corta y tenia unos almendrados ojos color jade.

-Cuando acudí-Decía en voz baja-Al anuncio de aquel periódico, ignoraba que mi destino iba a verse involucrado en esta situación-

-S-Suenas como mi primo Neji…Pero entenderás que no ha sido noble Sasuke Uchiha, y no lo sido porque abuso de ti, te sedujo y no te dijo que era un hom-hombre casado-

-Piensa divorciarse pronto, Hinata, tampoco hay que censurarlo así-

-¿D-Divorciarse? ¿Es-Estas segura que se va a divorciar? Los Aonuchi fueron ricos toda la vida, y no creas que solo tienen la empresa de exportación donde tú trabajas. No-No me mires así, Sakura-chan, dado que eres mi cuñada, la hermana de mi esposo y que te queremos tanto porque te criaste junto a nosotros, hoy hice mis averiguaciones. La mujer de Sasuke Uchiha se llama Haruhi Aonuchi y ésta aporto al matrimonio un gran capital, lo cual quiere decir que Sasuke era un empleado corriente de la exportadora. Al fallecer el padre de Haruhi, el se apresuro a cortejar a la joven huérfana, de modo que no me hables de divorcio, porque se han ca-casado, según tengo entendido, en régimen de separación de bienes, y me temo que Sasuke tendría que irse con los bolsillos vacíos, y el no es ese tipo de hombre-

-No te das cuenta, Hinata-Murmuro Sakura-De que me estas destruyendo moralmente-

La peliazul agacho la cabeza.

-E-Es que si no lo hago así, nunca entenderás lo que pueda sucederte y en lo que te puedes convertir: la amante eterna de un ba-bastardo que te prometerá todos los días divorciarse de su mujer, sabiendo de antemano que no lo hará jamás-

-Estas equivocada. Sasuke-kun no me engaña-

-¿T-Tan enamorada estas?-

-Lo suficiente-Dijo la chica de ojos jade casi desvanecida-Para haberme entregado a el cuando tu lo adivinaste. Hubiera sido mejor que no metieras el dedo en la llaga…-

-S-Si te quisiera menos, me hubiera sido fácil, pero ten presente que un día no podré más y seguramente se lo diré a tu hermano-

-Si eso ocurre, nunca volveré a tu casa, Hinata-

-Y-Y sin embargo, m-me quema en el corazón el afán de ayudarte, y solo podré hacerlo si tu hermano sabe lo que ocurre y se planta en medio de ambos o le rompe la cara a tu seductor-

-Te equivocas, Hinata, nadie me ha obligado, las cosas ocurrieron así, porque sin duda tenían que ocurrir; en los sentimientos no se manda y por otra parte, cuando yo inicie esa relación con Sasuke, ignoraba que estaba casado-

-¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre de familia haya engañado a una chica de 22 años, que no tenia ni idea de lo que era el amor ni la sexualidad?-Dijo sonrojándose con el ultimo comentario.

-¿Tu que sabes?, Tienes la misma edad que yo-

-No me digas que no te engaño-Contesto ignorando la acotación y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Solo te pido silencio Hinata. Ya veras como un día recapacito, acude a mí la sensatez y le digo adiós…-

-Di-Dile adiós ahora, Sakura-chan, por favor, para eso te he llamado. Tu hermano sabe un poco de tu relación con tu jefe y creyó que ayer salía del cine contigo, pero no cabe duda de que los tres niños le asombraron mucho-

Sakura hundió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, y con la otra, aliso maquinalmente el cabello.

-No era yo, desde luego-

-Y-Y seguramente te dijo que una ocupación le impedía estar a tu lado…-

-¡Que mas da ya, Hinata, que mas da ya!-Y se alejo a paso inseguro.

Se dirigió a la calle atravesando todo el jardín, y afortunadamente, no se encontró con su hermano. Subió al automóvil que tenia estacionado ante la verja y se alejo de allí. Mientras conducía, dio rienda suelta a su dolor. No, no era ninguna novedad lo que Hinata acababa de decirle…ella ya lo sabia, pero nunca hubiera aceptado aquella seducción; entonces pensaba que se encontraba ante un hombre soltero y libre, su jefe, si, pero no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez que un jefe se enamoraba de su secretaria…

Atravesó la villa y condujo su coche hacia el estacionamiento ubicado en los bajos del edificio donde vivía. Subió por el ascensor hacia su casa. Vivía en el séptimo piso, pero fue al ático y se dirigió como autómata hacia la única puerta que había.

La empujo. Sabía que siempre estaba abierta. Se quedo en el umbral mirando a su alrededor. Desde la puerta, tal parecía que al alzar la mano se tocaba el techo, también de cristal. Había cuadros, lienzos apoyados por todas partes. Dos sofás cruzándose el otro extremo y una mesa redonda de centro. También había un caballete y ante el la flaca pero varonil y fuerte figura de Sai, su gran amigo, el famoso pintor que ella conoció cuando aun vivía su tía.

-¡Ah, fea!-Exclamo Sai dando vuelta sin soltar el pincel.

Sakura avanzo despacio y se situó junto al caballete.

-Es un paisaje precioso, Sai-

-¿Ya te dije que me marcho muy pronto?-

-No-

-Entonces es a Hinata a quien se lo dije. Almorzamos el otro día. Me toca exponer en otros países y estoy preparándolo todo. Ya envié muchos cuadros a la sala de arte de Sunagakure. Si no estuvieras tan ocupada, te pediría que me acompañases…-Y al levantar el rostro, fijo sus ojos de color negro en el rostro femenino-¿Qué ocurre, fea? Tus ojos no miran como otras veces. ¿Tenemos nuevamente lió con Uchiha?-

-Claro que no-

-No te sirve mentir, fea, te conozco desde que éramos niños. Tal vez puedas engañar a tu hermano y a tu cuñada, pero yo te veo todos los días y casi a todas horas-

-Te aseguro, Sai, que no me ocurre nada-

-Piensa que soy muy observador y que te aprecio de verdad, te considero como si fueras mi hermana-Y asiéndola de la mano la llevo hasta el canapé donde la sentó y el lo hizo a su lado-Recuerdo cuando entraste por esa puerta, recién salida de la universidad y me hablaste del anuncio de aquel periódico. Esta no es una aldea demasiado grande, aunque si lo suficiente para que la gente se desconozca. Conocía la firma Aonuchi como exportadores importantes y muchos otros negocios, pero no sabia quien era Sasuke Uchiha. Y te advertí que no te precipitaras, que dada tu preparación y licenciatura te seria fácil colocarte en cualquier otro lugar, pero tú te empeñaste en trabajar ahí-

-¿Hay que recordar eso, Sai?-

-No, pero tu semblante crispado me obliga a revisar el pasado. Recuerda cuando tu relación con Sasuke se hizo sentimental, o…mejor diría sexual. Eres adulta y mayor de edad, y yo no soy nadie para meterme en tus cosas, pero me pareció muy mal que Sasuke te sedujera, te enamorara-

-¡Cállate, Sai!-

-Pero si no me puedo callar, pues te estas muriendo de dolor Sakura…-

-Son cosas que suceden-

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Me lo quieres decir? Nunca me ocultaste nada, ni siquiera cuando empezaste a acostarte con Sasuke-

-No te lo dije, Sai-

-Bueno, lo adivine-

-¿Y que puedo hacer si me enamore de el? Dímelo…-

-Hay amores que matan, Sakura. El debió decirte que estaba casado desde un principio, pero no, esperó a seducirte, y cuando ya te tenía seducida y moralmente maltratada, te dijo lo de su matrimonio y encima te mintió-

-Sai, no digas eso-

-Te prometió que se divorciaría de su mujer y yo no lo creo-

-Has hablado con Hinata de eso, ¿verdad Sai?-

-Si, hoy hablamos y no se lo ha dicho a Naruto por no dañarte, pero de buena gana se lo diría, para que le rompiera la cara. ¿Adonde vas?-

…

Ella se levanto e hizo intentos de alejarse, pero Sai la retuvo fuertemente con la mano y la sentó de nuevo.

-Siempre aceptaste mis consejos, Sakura. Te voy a dar otro por última vez. Rompe esa relación y ven conmigo. Ni voy a tocar un pelo de tu ropa, ni voy a hacerte mala proposición, y encima te pagare como secretaria y doctora particular-

-Cállate, no digas tonterías, Sai, hay cosas que ocurren demasiado tarde y esta es una de ellas-

-Dime la verdad Sakura, ¿no te sientes con fuerzas para romper ese lazo corredizo que te une a Sasuke?-

-No lo se. Pienso hablarle mañana cuando lo vea, del futuro de nuestras vidas. Voy a pedirle de una vez por todas que se divorcie.

-Que equivocada estas…Sasuke no tiene un centavo, todo pertenece a su mujer, a los Aonuchi y no lo creo capaz de renunciar a la gran fortuna que esta manejando como marido-

-Cállate, Sai-

-Es que no puedo, te lo digo por tu bien. No mereces la situación que vives, ni la mentida sexualidad que te hace compartir-

Sakura se levanto y esta vez Sai no pudo sujetarla. Se trataba de un hombre alto, flaco pero fuerte y con músculos, de ojos negros y tez blanca. Su cabello era negro, la expresión de sus ojos era bondadosa y tenía la boca fresca, de dientes muy blancos. Para Sakura era como su hermano, o un amigo extrañable. Sai decía que ella era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Buenas noches, Sai-

-No sabes cuanto siento que vayas a rumiar tu sola ese dolor-

-Mañana-Dijo la muchacha cerrando la puerta-Será otro día-

Y avanzo por el ascensor y se dirigió a la séptima planta.

Disponía de un piso grande, pero solo usaba una parte de este. Cuando vivía su tía y Hinata con ellas, disponían de toda la planta. En esos momentos a ella le bastaba una salita, una cocina comedor y un dormitorio. Cuando regreso del país del agua, después de licenciarse, su pensamiento era irse a Sunagakure, vivir en la gran aldea, disfrutar, casarse algún día, enamorarse, pero el anuncio en el periódico solicitando secretaria bilingüe la obligo a detenerse.

Hinata se lo advirtió: "M-Márchate lejos, no te quedes en esta villa…"- pero de repente decidió que se quedaría; debía de ser el destino que tenia marcado en su existencia, un mal destino, sin duda. En verdad estaba pensando como Neji….

…

Durmió mal. Estaba atrapada, atrapada sin remedio, y sabía muy bien que no deseaba estar en esa situación. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con calma. Subió a su coche y se dirigió a las oficinas de la exportadora.

Entro sin apenas saludar a nadie y fue a su despacho como autómata. No pensaba callar. Aunque sabia de sobra que Sasuke Uchiha ya encontraría pretextos y respuestas. Antes de entrar, vio por el cristal al moreno. Ahí estaba, bien trajeado, recién salido de la duche, al parecer, con el agua aun mojando sus hombros, y con su aire señorial y su aspecto masculino.

Decidió entrar. Algún día había que abordar el tema.

-Buenos días-

El se puso de pie y giro el cuerpo mirándola largamente y avanzando con las manos extendidas, pero Sakura se las bajo con las suyas.

-Vaya… ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto.

-Tenemos que hablar-Y sin más se situó al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakura?-

-Si no supiera que este casado por decírmelo tú mismo, hoy tendría que preguntarte quien era la mujer que salía del cine ayer contigo-

-Ah-

-Y tres niños, Sasuke, tres niños. Me habías hablado de tu matrimonio, pero no de tus hijos…-

Sasuke enrojeció a su pesar y luego se alzo de hombros.

-Existen, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Sakura ante su silencio.

El dio una cabezadita.

-Y nada menos que tres-

-Tres, si. Kotome, Kaoru y Ray. Esos son mis hijos-

-Y dices que te vas a divorciar…-

-Claro. Por ti-

-Mientes una vez más, Sasuke. De todo eso-Añadió Sakura con desgana-Tuviste que hablarme antes, no saberlo yo después, después de haberme seducido, de haberme convencido que eras libre…-

-Te aseguro Sakura, que para mi no hay mas mujeres que tu-

-Pero vas al cine con tu esposa…-

-No siempre se puede evitar-

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero así no podemos continuar. No soy ninguna mujer de la vida ni me acepto como amante de nadie. Y te advierto que siento que dejes a tu mujer, pero la vida tiene sus leyes y sus directrices, y es así: o ella o yo-

-Tu-Se sofoco el Uchiha.

-Pues tendrás que demostrarlo-

-Pero no me atosigues, Sakura-

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad?-

-Te la estoy diciendo-

-No. El capital que manejas no te pertenece, si acaso, te darán unos bienes gananciales menguados, pero la fortuna pertenece a los Aonuchi y si te quieres separar divorciándote, no te la entregaran. Tienes tres hijos que yo ignoraba. Mientes, Sasuke, mentiste desde el principio, cuando me sedujiste, creyendo ingenuamente que eras sincero. No comprendo como pude calarme y aceptarte, como no averigüe quien eras, que hacías y de donde procedías, pero yo, ingenua de mi, creí en ti-

Sasuke se inclino hacia ella.

-No puedes dejarme, Sakura, te amo-

-Tendrás que demostrármelo-Dijo Sakura brevemente.

-No tuve mas remedio que acompañarla al cine, pero nuestra relación, ya te lo advertí, es nula. Cada cual hace su vida, ella tiene sus amigos, yo los míos, apuesto a que también tiene un amante…pero ayer la película era infantil y mis hijos querían verla, y yo no puedo negarles a mis hijos ese deseo-

-No se trata de tus hijos ni de que hayas ido al cine, se trata únicamente de tus nuevas mentiras…voy a buscar otro trabajo y te dejare-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Lo siento, pero lo haré-

Y salio a paso ligero. Casi enseguida entro en su despacho, y una mano férrea empujo la puerta y Sasuke Uchiha entro tras ella.

-Te lo suplico, Sakura, piensa que lo mío no es ninguna broma hacia ti, no me pidas que precipite las cosas, deja que las haga a mi manera, y las haré. Tienes razón, el capital pertenece a mi esposa, y si tengo que irme, me iré sin nada. Estoy dispuesto a irme de casa para vivir contigo y no habrá nadie que lo evite. ¿Quieres mas sinceridad?-

-Nunca aceptare un amor por detrás de la puerta. El día que me acosté contigo por primera vez, debiste advertirme que estabas casado y que eras padre de familia. Eso lastima demasiado, para superarlo con facilidad-

-Tendrás que hacerlo y lo harás porque ya eres _mía-_

-No, Sasuke, yo tengo voluntad suficiente para superar esto y mas…además no soy tuya-

-No me dejaras. Lo nuestro ha sido genial. ¿Qué he mentido o he ocultado? Siempre por el miedo a perderte, Sakura-

-¡Deja de mentir, Uchiha! Te pongo de plazo una semana, si al cabo de esta no aclaras la situación, me iré de tu oficina-

-No puedes hacer eso. Me case joven, ya lo sabes, no sabia ni lo que era el amor ni lo que era una mujer-

-No me cuentes tu vida, me la has contado de tantas maneras, que ya no se con cual quedarme. Y ahora, por favor, déjame y vete a reflexionar sobre lo que hablamos-

Sasuke giro sobre si mismo con lentitud. Iba destrozado, pero también sabía que difícilmente podría pedirle el divorcio a su mujer.

…

Se sentía dolida para quedarse sola en su piso y en cuanto a verse con Hinata, sabia muy bien lo que ésta iba a decirle. También entendía de si misma demasiadas cosas: el haber caído seducida, el haber creído en palabras vanas, en promesas que nunca se cumplirían. Carecía de experiencia cuando inicio aquella relación. Sasuke era un hombre galante, caballero, y poco a poco fue limando una aspereza que convirtió en necesidad amorosa. Reflexionando sobre todo su pasado, se vio libre y feliz, estudiando y luego yéndose a Sunagakure, y al regreso a la pequeña aldea que la vio nacer. Prefería no recordar cuando acudió a la llamada del anuncio del periódico. Debía confesar y se confesaba sin debilidad, que Sasuke produjo en ella desde un principio una atracción extraña. Tenia algo especial, que uso tan debidamente, que sin ella percatarse, cayo en la intimidad creyéndolo soltero. Dominaba una empresa mas en la zona, y nadie le advirtió que el era casado y padre de familia.

Cuando Sasuke se lo confeso sin ella siquiera sospecharlo, le produjo la sensación de que era como una prostituta. Y Sakura no quería ese futuro para su vida, ni seria la amante de un hombre que pertenecía a otra mujer; pero la trampa estaba ya echada sobre ella. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, paseaba el salón de un lado a otro, y cuando sonó el timbre, se detuvo en seco mirando hacia la puerta y pensando si abriría o no, pero abrió. Avanzo resuelta. Tanto si era Hinata, como si era su hermano, como si era Sai, ella tenía que enfrentarse al que estaba llamando. No se le ocurrió pensar que además de aquellos tres en los cuales ella creía tras la puerta, había un cuarto. Y cuando abrió, dio un paso hacia atrás como una catapulta. Era Sasuke.

-¡Oh, no!-Exclamo a punto de estallar en sollozos-No permito que entres a mi casa. Sal, Sasuke-

-No antes de que pueda darte una explicación. Ayer fui al cine con mi mujer, si, y con mis hijos, ¿Qué pasa? Tengo que confesarte con toda sinceridad, que cuando empecé contigo ni recordé que estaba casado. Yo ya no amo a mi mujer, y además, ella ya no me necesita. Tiene sus amigos, sale con ellos, y a veces se pasa algún fin de semana fuera. Nunca le pregunto adonde va-Paseaba el salón de parte a parte y a veces se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y apretaba las sienes con desesperación-No me interesa donde esta ni con quien, y eso lo sabes desde el principio. Es cierto que no se aun que aducir para pedir el divorcio, porque si Haruhi sabe que tengo una amiga especial a quien amo, jamás me lo concederá. Es una persona ruin, que me hará todo el daño que pueda. Es cierto que su fortuna le pertenece, pero no es menos cierto que quien la ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo he sido yo, solo yo. Cuando me case con ella, su padre acababa de morir y los buitres que tenia a su alrededor, seguramente que a estas horas le hubieran acabado el capital. No la ame mucho, eso es cierto, la primera vez que amo a una mujer de verdad es ahora, a ti. Y no me dejaras hasta que yo te demuestre que voy a ser libre para casarme contigo, o para no casarme, que eso es igual. Y si me obligas, te aseguro que dejo a mi mujer y a mis hijos, y me uno a ti en esta casa. Trabajare en cualquier cosa para sobrevivir-

Sakura lo escuchaba, y si bien no se sulfuraba ni le pedía silencio, entraba en ella lentamente como una casi brutal indiferencia. La frustración era mucha, había comenzado a nacer cuando supo después, cuando lo suyo, la intimidad, la sexualidad, ya no tenia remedio.

Cierto también que no iba a morirse de vergüenza por haber sostenido con Sasuke aquella relación, pero había algo que le dolía en extremo, que le seguía doliendo y que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dolía hasta que de repente se detenía a reflexionar en ello. Haberlo sabido después, cuando ya su relación no tenia remedio, cuando había vivido con Sasuke a escondidas una semana tras otra…

-Sakura, no me estas oyendo-

Estaba allí de pie, desesperado y ella alzo la cara para mirarlo. Había que confesar que la desesperación de Sasuke ya no le dolía.

-Mañana hablamos si gustas, hoy me siento demasiado aturdida para tratar el asunto-

-Te juro que voy a destapar todo esto y le voy a decir a Haruhi la verdad de mi relación con ella-

-No te apresures. Te aconsejo que seas comedido y esperes-

-¿Esperar a que?-Y mirando ante si exclamo-¿Es que acaso puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-

-Claro que no. No habrá nuevas relaciones, Sasuke-

-Hasta que no me haya divorciado…-

-Pues no lo se-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Cuando te conocí empecé a quererte mucho, primero te admire y luego te ame, y luego creí en todas y cada una de las mentiras que me decías. El día que supe la verdad, fue como si me aplastaras el cerebro y me olvidara de todas mis vivencias a tu lado. No, no te acerques ni intentes convencerme. El asunto esta así. Es posible que una vez divorciado empecemos de nuevo, pero eso ya será mucho después. Y ahora márchate y no vuelvas nunca más a mi casa, sin llamarme antes por teléfono-

-No pareces la Sakura que conocí…-

-Es posible. Pero el asunto esta así y no va a cambiar. Me conoces bien, yo nunca hablo por hablar, y yo no digo no para luego decir si. De momento se acabo esto, yo en mi despacho y tú en el tuyo, sin acercarte al mío, a menos que prefieras que llame a tu mujer y le diga la verdad de lo nuestro-

-¡No!-

-¿Lo ves, Sasuke? ¿Lo vez? Buenas noches-

Lo vio alejarse con la cabeza baja y entrar en el ascensor. Al rato, ella entraba en el ascensor y apretaba el número del ático. Nadie como Sai para ayudarla a reflexionar.

Empujo la puerta. De pie ante el ventanal, Sai sostenía entre los dedos una taza de café. Al sentirla, giro en redondo y estiro el brazo mostrándole la taza.

-¿Quieres?-

-Yo misma me sirvo-Dijo Sakura, avanzando hacia un bar sobre cuya barra se hallaba la cafetera aun caliente.

Sai la veía reflejada contra un espejo que cubría parte del tabique. Vestía un pantalón hasta los tobillos, estrecho en aquella parte, de un tono cremoso y cubría el busto con un suéter de manga larga de algodón y cuello redondo, de esos que se usan para hacer deporte. Calzaba sandalias y se veían los dedos a través de sus ranuras.

------------------------------------------

Fin del Capitulo 1.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke mantenido, Sai con sentimientos, Hinata consejera…

Me gusta (excepto por que este casada con Naruto-kun ¬¬)

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic (sola, porque antes tengo uno escrito con Emi. Green).

Y si quieren el segundo y ultimo capi, dejen **reviews**.

Sin RR, Sin fic.

Atte.

Bay.-


End file.
